Ten Thousand Demons
by yumemirunosekai
Summary: Then he sees blue, or perhaps it's green? Levi can't be sure. It's a strange colour, standing out against the dank greyness of their surroundings. An interesting shade of blue, with a mix of turquoise and cerulean, and a hint of mint green perhaps, not like Levi has seen anything green in the past few years.


_Year 834, Imperial Capital - Underground District._

Survival.

It's a term Levi has become most familiar with ever since he first understood the fact that to be alive, is to suffer. Where he comes from and where he lives now, starvation, poverty, prostitution, and murder run rampant, hence it is a given that he must build himself up for survival.

Slowly, but surely, he pieces together with careful precision, walls of steel and stone —fortifying himself to face whatever shit life throws at him. It's hard, painfully slow and there were times that Levi wasn't sure he would make it, but he manages. Although he isn't made of steel, Levi is certain that the walls that protect him —detaching him from unwanted and unneeded relationships —were as strong as diamond.

Survival.

It's the most important word in Levi's book —only second after Trust. Trust is something he finds difficult, excruciatingly difficult to give let alone receive.

'Trust me'

It's a fickle word that means nothing, especially in this god-forsaken rat-hole he is in. Levi is forced to change his mind though, when he meets them —Isabel and Farlan.

He never wanted companions. Companions were nothing but incessant weights that clung to you and slowed you down. They lead to downfall, and Levi prided himself in being a person who is smart enough to shake off useless burdens that brought him nothing but trouble.

He had been the one who saved Isabel. Levi didn't know why he did it, and to this day he still doesn't know what possessed him that day to do what he did. It wasn't as though seeing kids (or anyone for a fact) about to be gang raped was anything new —it happened too often for Levi to really notice anymore, inhumane as that may sound, but what could he do? Turning a blind eye to things was the rule that applied to everyone down in this cesspool of scum and shit if you wanted to survive. The victims, knowing that resisting is pointless, would normally lie there and submit to whatever fate awaited her (or him), taking everything with a poorly stifled sob or a diamond hard expression that betrayed no emotion whatsoever.

Levi supposed that everyone here was probably fucked up in their own ways. The strong dominated and the weak submitted. That was the reality in this hellhole.

But Isabel – Isabel was different. She didn't lie there and cry while those disgusting pigs ravaged her. On the contrary, she bit and kicked and screamed and cursed. Levi had to blink to actually wrap his head around the fact that some of the words that little girl used he had never even heard before, and that's saying something. Levi decided that day that since the girl actually has a backbone to fight for her life instead of bending over and cowering into the filthy ground, she deserved to live.

It wasn't hard to break their necks. All Levi had to do was jump onto his intended target, fingers digging into the neck and twisted it —if you get your hand around the junction between the chin and the base and just flicked your wrist, quick and sharp —it just snapped with an almost inaudible pop. Humans are fragile, and Levi couldn't complain when he knew that it was this fragility that maintained the balance between the strong and the weak. At least there was a weakness that was common to both parties.

He didn't want to take her along, the annoying brat with her continuous cries of 'Big Bro!' Fuck, it was annoying. But no matter how many times Levi sent her away, scared her off with his glare that would have sent anyone in their right mind scampering away with their tail between their legs, she just continued following him like some infuriating lost puppy. He never gave her the permission to follow him, and she never asked for it. But when Isabel sat next to Levi that night, crouched underneath the eaves of a dilapidated house, Levi didn't protest. He didn't see the point.

"Why are you following me?" He had asked.

She never answered him, because by then, Isabel had already fallen asleep, curled up into herself. Levi never bothered to ask again.

Farlan was another incident altogether. Bringing on a girl is one thing, but a guy —another load, and a possible threat —is just stupid, especially in these parts. Worse of all, the shitstain was some smart ass who just couldn't keep his mouth shut for his own good. Levi debated on whether he should just shut the fucker up with a fist in the face or not, but eventually, Farlan proved to be a worthy accomplice to have. He was knowledgeable, and he knew certain parts of the city like the back of his hand, having completely memorised secret tunnels and the best hiding places.

This, for someone like Levi, was undoubtedly useful. He supposed that he played the right cards back then when he ignored his own survival rules and decided to go with the flow, because that was how he and his little group managed to swipe three (brand new) 3D Manoeuvre Gear from under the noses of the Military Police. Farlan—Farlan and that fucking amazing brain of his (Levi has to admit) allowed them some sort of freedom.

Obtaining the 3DMG was a way to get back at the swines who lived life in some protected bubble up on the surface. The icing on the cake was not only stealing it from the lazy shits, but to master it. Levi was determined to master everything, everything there was that could be learnt about operating the gear. He relished in the thought of himself —criminal, eyesore, failure, a discoloured stain in the world —had actually managed to outsmart those fat bastards. He would be better than them all – the fucking best.

He doesn't brag about his new skills (that were improving day by day). It wasn't his style. He doesn't want any more people tailing after him either —Farlan and Isabel were more than enough work to watch out for. They become inseparable, and with Levi as the unofficial 'leader' the three-man group stole and killed to survive. It was so easy. And they had the advantages of the 3DMG, which, Levi had to admit, made life much more bearable. Levi knows that with skill, and strength ( two things he needed in he wanted to live to see another day) came with a price. The more crimes he committed, the more people began to pay attention to him.

He had made his name in the darkest depths of the Underground City, and Levi knew that with fame came certain consequences.

People were strange, yet annoying fucks, he decided. They were like sheep without the shepherd; like chickens with their heads cut off – completely lacking initiative or a sense of purpose. They needed someone, something, anything, to admire, to love, to show respect to, to obey, to lead, and ultimately, to blame. And for some fucked up, unexplainable reason, they chose Levi. But then again, the strongest are always the leaders in this god forsaken part of the world.

Levi quickly became so ridiculously well-known, that one day he was surprised when news drifted to his ears that the Military Police were searching for him. Shit. Fuck. Levi had not expected for the fuckers upstairs to have caught wind of him. Damn the gossip and the fuckers who spread it.

He didn't want followers, nor did he need them. He had enough. He didn't need any more baggage. But with Isabel and Farlan—he supposes that he considered them a hindrance, a burden, but that was all in the past. He realised that they were much, much, more.

In a way, they were like family; something Levi never had the luxury of having.

* * *

_Year 844, Imperial Capital - Underground District._

"What are you thinking about, Big Bro?"

Levi opens his eyes and is met with Isabel's wide blue ones. "Get out of the way. You're blocking my view."

Isabel pouts childishly, but she moves, allowing Levi to stare up at the blue sky, so very, very far away from where he is now. The overhead opening of the cave is large enough to see the bright blueness, but too high to reach. Levi supposes that they could leave here with the help of the 3DMG, but what was the point? What was the point when those Military swines up there would just chuck them back from where they came?

"One day,"he promises, tone quiet. Isabel glances at him thoughtfully. "One day, we'll live up there."

"One day,"Farlan agrees, but he's realistic. Farlan knows that the possibility of that day coming is slim. Levi knows this too, but he likes to believe. He wants to believe that he can escape this cesspool of criminals and scum, not that he's any better than them, but even a criminal has dreams. "But when will that be?"Farlan sighs.

Levi honestly can't answer that. Grunting, he gets to his feet, dusting down his shirt. The straps of the 3DMG rub uncomfortably at his thighs and waist, but there are things that just can't be helped. "Let's go."He stares up at the sky again. Even with the 3DMG there were just some places they could never hope to reach any time soon.

"Wait,"Farlan says, and Levi spares him a glance, but then turns back to stare at the circle of sky above him.

"I suggest we lay low with the gear for today. It's that time of the year. The Military Police will be flocking down here by the hundred, so we gotta be careful. The place is gonna be swarming with those cockroaches for at least a week."

Levi shrugs. "It's doesn't matter,"he says, still not removing his eyes from the vast blueness. "If it's the fucking Military Police, we have nothing to worry about. They can barely balance on their own 3DMG."

And this is true, Farlan has to admit. There was no real need for the Military Police to be masters of the gear. They did nothing but strut around, flaunting their authority in the face of the people, so naturally their skills would have dulled over the years. "Still, we have to be careful."

Levi is silent as he pulls on his cloak, Isabel following his actions.

"Let's get out of here before it gets too crowded. We can lay low in the south side and wait it out."

Isabel and Farlan follow him, and Levi can feel their gazes, trusting and respectful, boring holes into the back of his head. The amount of faith the two of them put in him is sickening. Levi hates it. How —he can't, and will never understand —can they be so trusting, so willing? Levi has to resist the urge to want to claw his eyes out, because if it's anything Farlan and Isabel should not do, is believe in him.

Fucking shit, that's the last thing they should ever do. He doesn't understand, and somehow, he doesn't want to understand. The complicated nature of the human being to require a firm pillar of support in order to keep going never really applied to Levi. He didn't need anybody, because that made him weak —fucking relationships that were like extra limbs, only far easier to sever and a source of vulnerability.

Levi's shoulders tense up visibly as they venture into the main street of the Underground City. The road is filthy, and Levi has to suppress the urge to cringe at the sight of beggar children lining the streets, some without any clothes and some with infected wounds that stank to the high heavens. There are many brutish looking tradesmen skulking at the dingy stores and roadside food stalls. Battered fruit and wilted vegetables were very commonly sold in the west side, but Levi chooses to stick with rice gruel and potatoes. The thought of consuming possibly rotted apples did not appeal to him, even though fruit (in whatever condition) is considered a delicacy in these parts.

Levi's eyes never stray from the rocky path, and he pulls his hood further to conceal his face. He is a wanted man, so Levi makes it a rule to never be in a place swarming with those fucking swines with the balls to call themselves 'police'. But to leave the west side, he needs to pass the town centre, a place he avoids whenever possible.

Levi's sharp gaze automatically darts around the area in annoyance as he approaches the Red Light District. Fuck. Farlan hadn't been shitting with him when he said the area would be swarming with Military Police. If anything, he hadn't emphasised enough the fact that every single corner would be literally filled with the uniformed assholes. Levi finds that he can barely move without brushing against the bastards, which just pisses him off further.

"You really weren't kidding when you said the place would be crawling with these guys."Isabel whispers, and Levi shuts her up with a glare. They can't risk getting spotted.

There are loud yells, and the sound of cursing overpowers the general buzz of the crowd. Levi sees a line of children —fuck, some of them didn't look any older than 10 —being dragged out of a cart. The manacles linking their wrists and ankles clinked noisily, masking the whispers and crude comments of the many people watching.

"Go on. Move, you brats."The man who snaps at them is also part of the Military Police, holding a whip in one hand and hurrying the children out of the cart.

They are led into one of the larger buildings, and some of them, the girls mostly, began to cry. Levi turns his head away, and prepares to move away. He has no time for this shit. He can hear Isabel's breath hitching behind him, and the last thing he needs is for her to snap.

This happened every year, and it is probably the only thing that is keeping the prostitution circles in the Underground City up and running all this 's a secret. A horrible, but well kept secret, that the brothels in the Underground City being a spot where many of the nobles from the surface frequented. Levi knows, and he's certain everyone else down here knows as well. Levi wants to retch at this. Those motherfucking sonsofbitches put on sparkling facades before the people upstairs, when in reality they are nothing but perverted pedophiles trawling down here in the dirt for a quick fuck. Levi thinks that whoever is in charge up there must be some blind retarded shitstain, because he is certainly doing a fan-fucking-tastic job.

Children were the preferred choice. They were easier to transport and to maintain control of, most of them from the outer districts, mainly Shiganshina and the poorer parts of Wall Maria. It's a crime. A fucking crime and yet people let it happen. The goddamn authorities – those useless fucks called the Military Police - let it happen. Heck, they were encouraging in by bringing in more children for the prostitution chain in the first place. But Levi has been exposed to things far worse than child prostitution. It's just something that can't be helped, so in a way, he's developed a numbness to the horrors that surround him. It was a fact that the MP were wolves donning sheep skin, but this fact is known only by people who choose to see it. Unfortunately the majority chooses to turn a blind eyes, and lo-and behold, corruption is born.

This really isn't any of Levi's business; the MP can fuck whoever they want for all he cared, but – goddammit, why isn't Isabel moving?

"Isabel,"he says, but the girl is literally shaking and despair and anger, her eyes glued to the scene; to the scared faces of the children. She probably sees herself in them: the Isabel before Levi rescued her. Levi can't allow her to intervene. "Isabel. Fucking look at me when I talk to you."

She finally looks at him, and Levi wonders if he'd been too harsh, since he tries his best to not swear in front of the younger girl. "You can't do anything for them. You want to help, I know, but if you go rushing in there, you'll be dead before you can even get to them. So snap out of it, and let's go."

Levi turns quickly to leave. He can't waste any more time, and he's caught several suspicious glances from a few officers. Levi averts his eyes, cursing the crowds and cursing the stench of body odour and urine that rapes his nostrils with its putrefying stink.

Then he sees blue, or perhaps it's green? Levi can't be sure. It a strange colour, standing out against the dank greyness of their surroundings. It's a strange shade of blue, a mix of turquoise and cerulean, with a hint of mint green perhaps, not like Levi has seen anything green in the past few years. In fact, he has to admit that this is perhaps the first time he's ever seen a shade of blue, that fierce, that vibrant.

Like the sky.

Levi blinks. The blue; that haunting colour belongs to a boy, no older than 8, shackled to the other children being led into the whorehouse. Levi can't break away from those eyes —that's what the colour is —the brat's eyes were the only other source of vibrant colour Levi has ever seen, other than the circle of sky back in the cave.

"Hey! Keep moving!"The kid is jolted forwards by one of the Military Police officers, and Levi frowns when those blue orbs tear away from him to glare at the officer. The brat hisses and spits at the man's face, teeth bared and looking as fierce as he can possibly appear. Levi can feel his brows disappearing into the top of his forehead.

This brat. He's spitting and snarling like some enraged cat, and Levi would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued. Those blue, blue eyes —unlike the rest of the children, who look almost dead and defeated —burn with something that all but screams violence. It isn't strength or power Levi sees in them, but a raw, pulsating hatred and a desire to kill, to murder, and something just isn't—

Then someone jars his shoulder sharply, and Levi gaze is forcefully torn from the trashing boy as he is jostled through the mass of writhing bodies. Farlan and Isabel hurry to keep up.

"Hey!"

Levi barely registers it.

"Hey! The shorty over there!"

Almost immediately, the crowd parts like water, recoiling and flowing away to the sides, until Levi is left standing alone with Isabel and Farlan, the two looking rather apprehensive and lost. Levi doesn't spare a glance behind him. The fucker isn't worth his time.

"Aren't you going to apologise after smashing into me?!"

"He's getting all worked up over a bogus accident."Isabel whispers, peering over her shoulder at the brute behind them. Levi still doesn't acknowledge the man's presence. His gaze is fixed on the path ahead, never faltering.

"The Military Police are watching."Farlan says lowly, and Levi curses the world in silence. He only snaps into action when he hears the cock of a gun behind him.

This certainly isn't the first time he's used the 3DMG for fights. No, Levi prefers using them along with the set of twin blades instead of guns and pistols that the thugs and vermin choose to use. There is no elegance, no style, in pointing a stupid firearm and blowing someone's head off. Too fucking easy which for Levi, completely lacks the element of 'fun' in it. He much, much prefers blades, because there is a certain grace and refinement in them that guns lack. Guns are weapons for cowards and simple-minded people who want the easy way out, and Levi is anything but relishes the feel of the hard grip of the blades and the feel of the sharpness digging into his opponent's flesh, enjoys the sight of the fucker choking on his own blood. Yes, that is the entertainment he craves, which is incomparable to any other sensation in the world.

It's over is seconds with the help of the 3DMG that Levi uses to grapple at the building behind him, which acts as a brace to launch him deftly into the air, somersaulting over his adversary and dodging all shots fired. It's like he's moving in slow motion when he spins, blades drawn, and slices the thug's head clean off his shoulders.

"LEVI!"

Levi barely hears Farlan's panicked tone, because he's more focused on the red that pool around the beheaded body, thick sticky rivulets seeping between the cracks of the stone path, and Levi feels fucking fantastic. It is exhilaration combined with the powerful urge to throw up and to want to scrub the mess before him clean. Finally, Levi looks away. "Let's go."he says, because absolute pandemonium is about to break in mere seconds when the shock wears off the stunned crowd. Farlan and Isabel need no more prompting, because they launch the grapples of their own 3DMG as Levi does the same, before quickly swinging away from the scene.

As Levi skilfully manoeuvres himself past a massive stalactite that hangs down from above, he does not fail to notice a pair of eyes on him. He locks gazes with a tall man dressed smartly in the military uniform standing casually to one side, his arms folded neatly in front of him, and an annoying yet provoking shit-easting smirk on his face. It wasn't the fact that the man was staring that really made Levi's skin crawl with uneasiness, but it was the way he gazed at Levi. It was a rather inquisitorial stare, as though the man was trying to understand why Levi did what he did. It was a sharp change from the looks of awe, fear, respect, and loathing the he is normally used to. Levi does not remove his glare from the man until the scene disappears from his peripheral vision.

* * *

"That was suicidal, Levi."Farlan says, as they swing through the darkness and dodge staggering chunks of rock protruding out of the walls of the vast underground cavern.

Levi doesn't answer. He's used to Farlan's nagging, since the man was worse than Isabel when it came to safety and similar shit along those lines.

"You do realise you just decapitated a man in front of over a hundred Military Police officers, don't you?"

"I hope they enjoyed the show then," Levi replies flatly. "I'd be more than happy to put on another if they want."

"You're too careless," Farlan says, as he easily manoeuvres around a particularly large rock jutting from the cavern wall. "Your aggression will one day kill you if you aren't careful. There was no need to cause such a scene."

"Shut up," Levi says, not looking at Farlan. "The decision has been made. The fucker is dead. There's nothing you can do to undo it. What's done is done. Just focus on getting the hell out of the west territories."

Isabel shoots both Levi and Farlan worried looks. "I hate it when you guys fight," she says, chewing her bottom lip. "Can't you just—"

But then Levi tells her to shut up as well, because he's just noticed them.

"We're being pursued."

Sure enough, several figures were flying through the blackness behind them, quickly catching up to the three criminals. Levi curses audibly and speeds up. "Faster," he says. "We'll lose them around the next sharp turn."

"Are they the Military Police?" Farlan asks, craning his neck around to look. "They are fast."

"We have the upper hand," Levi says, and he increases his speed by kicking off the massive stalactites and propelling himself forwards. "Those fuckers won't catch up to us."

As they approach a particularly sharp turn. Levi signals to Isabel and Farlan to follow his lead. Deftly, he releases his grappling hooks, free falling toward the ground. But very quickly, he launches the grapples again, shooing them upwards into the limestone ceiling, the momentum allowing him to swing deftly around the corner, spinning slightly as he avoided yet another rock jutting out awkwardly from the walls. Isabel and Farlan were slower, but eventually they all managed to sharp turn and easily lost the pursuers.

Levi glances back, the feeling of scorn and satisfaction bubbling in him, when –

His eyes grow wide when he sees the figure swing around the sharp corner easily without slamming into the ragged rocks. He grits his teeth and swoops down, Isabel and Farlan following his every move. With practised ease, he swings himself down low, feet almost touching the ground, as he uses the buildings as supports. "The bridge coming up," Levi says, giving his friends knowing looks and gesturing at the massive stone structure before him. "Do the usual. Those shits will most likely smash into the ground if they try to follow us. I'm sure they aren't familiar with using the 3DMG on low ground."

They gracefully swoop under the massive bridge, the heel of Levi's boot scraping the ground just slightly, before he launches up into the air again, wind whistling through his hair. Farlan and Isabel catch up to him quickly. Isabel is laughing, hard. "Hah! Let's see they try and do tha—t..."

Their pursuers had cleared that obstacle in record time, and were now catching up to them at an alarming pace. Levi growls in frustration and annoyance. Something just isn't right. He has been doing this for years, and if there is anything he knows best, is that the Military Police are completely useless when it came to navigating around obstacles, especially in a place such as the Underground City, with dangerous turns and sharp rocks. There pursuers, they were too skilled, too smooth with how they operated the 3DMG. Something just doesn't add up.

"Farlan, you and Isabel go ahead. I'm going to check on the bastards behind us." Levi says, giving Farlan a look that clearly screamed 'Shut up and do it or else.'

"You noticed too." Farlan says, and it's not a question. "I don't think they are the Military Police. They are too well practised with the 3DMG, too good. It's as though they've been using it for ages."

"I think I might know who they are," Levi mutters. "Get to ground the minute you can and we'll escape through the back ways. I'll catch up to you guys soon."

Farlan nods. "I think I know of one coming up a little way in front," he says, gesturing ahead. "Who do you think they are anyway?" Farlan's danger sensors were going haywire at Levi's cryptic tone.

Levi glances behind, brows furrowing. "It's a hunch, but I'll let you know later if I'm right."

With that said, Levi releases his left grapple which embeds itself into the rock of a staggering stone pillar, before swinging himself easily around it, quickly latching himself to the structure with the help of his gear. He doesn't have to wait long, because it wasn't even a full minute before their pursuers fly past Levi's hiding place, their control over the 3DMG alarmingly impeccable, a sign of constant use.

Levi's eyes narrow into dark grey slits. This is definitely not the Military Police. His suspicions are confirmed when he sees the blondie that had been eyeing him back at the Red Light District swing by, his green cape fluttering behind him. On the backs of the cape are unmistakably, a pair of wings, delicately overlapping each other, if that is a proper adjective to use if taking into account what those wings represent.

"Fuck me." Is the only word that leaves his lips, as he watches the small army of people donning cloaks with similar insignias flash past his hiding spot.

What the fuck were the fuckers from the Scouting Legion doing all the way down here? And the most important question of all, why the hell were they chasing him? Didn't they having Titan business or some shit of the sort to deal with already?

Levi stays still until every single one of the Corpsmen passes him, before slipping out of the shadows. He's not stupid. He knows that there is no way he can take that many people all at once. Cursing under his breath, Levi takes another shortcut and heads toward the direction Farlan and Isabel had taken. If there are carful enough, it is possible that they can avoid their pursuers and make it safely out of this mess.

Levi manoeuvres his way around the buildings, careful to stay in shadow and avoiding making any sudden noises. Levi wasn't prepared at all when a figure dropped down before him, the grapples from the person's 3DMG retracting back into their holsters as he straightened to his full height. Levi instinctively backflips away, automatically drawing out his blades and assuming a fighting stance, his smouldering grey eyes burning with barely concealed loathing.

It's the fucking Blondie standing before him, with that same shit-eating grin plastered on his face as before.

"I'm not here to fight you." Says Blondie, and Levi scoffs. That isn't the point at all. Fight or no fight, Levi will still kill him.

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" Levi snarls, and raises his arms higher before charging forwards without further debate. He's well known for his speed, and Levi can say that it is something that has saved him countless of times. However, is pissed him off to no end when the fucking blonde asshat dodged it easily, sidestepping the blow as thought it were given by a child throwing a temper tantrum.

"Calm down," Blondie says, his voice cool and clear. "I'm not here to look for trouble, so can you please lower your weapons so we can talk? Man to man?"

"Hell no."

Levi launches himself forwards again, but Erwin deflects it and his foot sweeps an arc at Levi's feet, which trips him effectively, causing the smaller man to fall to the ground hard.

"Stop this childish behaviour," Blondie says, his tone almost chastising, but there is a ring of authority to it that tells Levi that this man must have a ranking of some sort to sound so fucking annoying. "I just want to talk, but if you insist on making this difficult, I will have no choice but to force you to listen."

Saying that Levi is angry is an understatement. He is practically boiling with fury that all he can see is red. A bright red background with a certain blonde fucker's head on a stake silhouetted against it. Levi charges, but then something smashes down on his back, sharp and hard, sending shockwaves of pain throughout his body and causing his to fall face first onto the ground. It doesn't stop there. The next thing he registers as he tries to spit out the gritty and slimy taste of scum from his mouth, a foot slams into his back again. Levi's eyes flies open and a series of coughs wrack his frame, as he hacks up mucus and blood.

A weight the rests on his back, and he feels a hand rips his 3DMG from his body. The straps were yet to be unclasped, so the leather ripped away, leaving friction burns on the skin under his clothes. Levi gags and someone twists a hand into his hair and yanks his head sharply upwards, so that he is now facing the blonde man.

Levi splutters and is panting hard, chest heaving painfully, but he isn't going to submit to this fucker, whoever he is.

The man stares down at him, a solemn look on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I need you to listen to me, and I doubt you can do that if you're trying to kill me." Levi cannot believe that this asshole actually sounds sincere.

Then more of the Scouting Legion soldiers drop down next to the blonde man, saluting him. "Commander, sir! We have secured the remaining two runaways! What shall we do with them?" Says one of the soldiers, and Levi immediately strains on the iron grip that holds him in place.

"I swear to you," He growls, looking more rabid than ever, "If you so much as –"

"We aren't going to do anything to your friends," says the blonde man, not looking at Levi. He turns to the man speaking and nods. "Bring them here, and make sure you strip them of their gear."

"Yes sir! Commander Sir! Also, we have found it, sir. We have found the target." Adds the soldier, his face morphing into one of disgust. "What should we do with it?"

The blonde man frowns. "Do not address him as 'it'. He is human and deserves to be treated as such. I want you to secure him and take him back to headquarters. Make sure he isn't seen, and I trust you not to manhandle him. Is that clear? If I so much as see a bruise on the boy, you will be given latrine duty for a year."

The soldier grimaces, but he salutes before he runs off. Levi doesn't wonder what the fuck this Blondie was talking about when the forms of Isabel and Farlan are thrown unceremoniously to the ground before Levi.

"Owww!" whines Isabel, "You don't have to be so rough!"

Levi can feel the relief coursing through him at the sight of his friends unharmed. But then the blonde man steps in, still looking down at Levi with that same, solemn, almost calculating look.

"I won't beat around the bush. I ask a question, and I will expect answers." Says the blonde man. Levi growls, but this intensifies the tug of the hand digging into his hair.

"Firstly, where did you get the 3DMG?" the blonde man asks, gesturing at Levi's gear lying abysmally on the ground.

Levi doesn't answer, but then a sharp kick is delivered to his abdomen, by the asshole who is gripping at his hair. Levi coughs, and lurches forwards, but his head is then forced up to look at the blonde man again.

"Where did you get the gear?" the blonde man repeats.

Levi snarls. "We stole it of course, you brainless fuck."

The blonde man doesn't seem to be fazed by Levi's choice of words, but he continues with the interrogation instead.

"I see. Then, who taught you how to use it?" he asks, genuine curiosity lacing his words. "How did you learn to master such a complex piece of equipment without proper training?"

Levi doesn't answer, so the man repeats his question, inching closer to Levi until his boots are merely inches away from the kneeling man. Levi meets the man's eyes with a glare that could kill, and spits on his boots. "Fuck you." He growls lowly, eyes burning with hatred.

The blonde man does not even blink. Instead, he very calmly extracts a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes the spit from his boot before folding the cloth up and stowing it into his uniform again. He then turns to look at the soldier who is holding Levi down, nodding silently.

Levi doesn't get time to think, because his face is forced down and shoved into a puddle of filthy water in front of him. Levi can't see, and he can't breathe, but he can taste it, fucking hell, the filthy sewer water and god knows what other scum – fuck – he has to be let up now. Now, or else he –

And then his head is pulled back up. Levi splutters and coughs, spitting onto the ground next to him and trying to remove the horrible taste of scum and god knows what other shit, from his mouth. His panting harder, and his chest hurts, and his ears are ringing, and –

"So? Where did you learn how to use the 3DMG?" asks the blonde man once again.

The fury that broils beneath Levi's exterior is overwhelming. All he can think of now is to dig hand into the chest of this blonde fucker and rip his heart out, and then slice him up piece by fucking piece.

"You bastard..."

This time the blonde man blinks, and is visible rattled by the glare that adorns Levi's features. If looks could kill, he would most likely be dead right now. "You bastard. I'll fucking **kill** you."

Levi's head is shoved into the puddle of water again, and he barely hears Isabel's frantic screams. "Stop it! You're hurting him! We learnt ourselves, alright! We learnt ourselves! There was nothing else we could do! It was for survival!"

Levi is permitted a fresh breath of air again, and he is once again forced to look at the blonde man, who looks mildly impressed. "You are self-taught. I see."

The blonde man the walks up to Levi again, and Farlan cries out. "Wait! Don't hurt him any-"

But them the blonde man crouches to that he is face to face with Levi, blue eyes boring into smouldering grey. "What is your name?" he asks, this time in a softer tone.

Farlan prepares to answer, knowing full well that Levi isn't going to submit, but to his surprise, Levi does.

"Levi." He replies, voice hoarse but eyes blazing with un-obscured fury.

Erwin hums. "I'm surprised you answered so readily." He says honestly. Levi only growls.

"I want you to know the name of the person who will slice your head off and stick in on a stake for display on top of the fucking Wall Sina, you motherfucking sonofabitch."

The man doesn't even flinch. "Levi... I see. I am Erwin Smith, Commander of the Scouting Legion. It has been a... interesting conversation up to this point, I'll admit. "

Levi hates the way this man stares at him. He looks at him as though Levi is some fucking puzzle to solve, and this just makes him fume.

"Levi, why don't you make a deal with me?"

This catches Levi off guard, and for once, he looks confused.

"A deal?"

Erwin nods. "Yes. A deal. What do you say about having your slate wiped clean, leaving this place, having a warm bed and meals daily, and getting to use the 3DMG legally?"

Levi looks at Erwin as though he had just grown another head. "What the fuck are you saying?"

"I will free you and your friends, if you agree to a deal with me."

Levi scoffs. "And what deal will that be?"

"Join the Survey Corps." Erwin says, loud and clear, and Levi's eyes go wide for a fraction of a second before narrowing once again.

"That's not 'setting free'," Levi growls. "That's taking prisoner."

Erwin merely shrugs. "For someone such as yourself, that is as close to freedom as you will ever dream of obtaining."

Levi is silent because he knows it's true.

"Why?" he finally asks.

"For the sake of humanity," Erwin responds solemnly and determinedly. "Fight with us to eliminate the Titans and give hope to the people. We need skills like yours, Levi, and I am willing to allow you and your companions to join us. Start over. A clean slate. You don't have to run or hide ever again."

There is a pregnant silence for awhile.

"And if I were to refuse?" Levi asks levelly, gazing sharply at Erwin. "What makes you think I give two fucks about 'humanity'?"

"Then I hand you and your friends to the Military Police. I will not be surprised if you have a rap sheet that is longer than Wall Maria, judging from how shifty you are. I let you decide yours and your friends' fate, Levi."

Levi's eyes widen. "You-" He looks toward Isabel and Farlan, kneeling helplessly at the feet of two soldiers. Farlan looks as though he is constipated or something, and Isabel is on the verge of tears. Levi grits his teeth, shoulders shaking with fury. This is what he hated most; being fucking cornered. Feeling powerless to do anything. Fucking ultimatums. He hated them.

Fucking ultimatums.

Then Levi heaves a sigh.

"Fine." He mutters, glaring up at Erwin, who blinks and for a fraction of a second, looks confused.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said fucking fine." Levi spits, his eyes glowing with hatred.

"I'll join the Survey Corps."


End file.
